Wolfenstein: Eyes Only
by Anime Borat
Summary: A compendium of all the intel gathered in Return to Castle Wolfenstein including the PS2 version told in the eyes of an intelligence archivist.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfenstein: Eyes-Only**

Hi, guys. Anime Borat here with another ad hoc fan fic, this time it's Wolfenstein. Ad hoc, as in, this was made patched and spur of the moment. What we have here is all the intel presented in **_Return of Castle Wolfenstein_**(including Ras El-Hadid from the PS2 version). I've made this just to keep my head in. What you will see right now is just part of it -at least what I was able to gather. I'll ever the rest as soon as I can edit.

Disclaimer: RTCW and the most of the material presented in this fic is property of **id** Software. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Andrews Airforce Base<em>  
><em>2350 ECHO(Eastern Standard Time)<em>  
><em>November 15, 1954<em>

The nighttime rain pelted the staff car I was on like hundreds of buckets of water thrown at us every minute. Angry, diagonal sheets of it where driven by erratic winds, obscuring further my vision of the darkened world outside of the car. Me, and my driver impatiently waited for the MP at the gate to check our security pass. Although it was an inconvenience, it was minor and necessary.

It's 1954, the Soviet intelligent apparatus, the KGB and GRU, have sent agents all over the world and implanted some in our backward, sometimes years in advance when the former used to be known as the NKVD. Here at home, the Red Scare is in the air, courtesy of Senator Joe ' McCarthy, Joe the Redbaiting Asshole as my buddies put him, who just recently introduced it into the US Armed Forces, believing the Pentagon to full of Soviet agents.

Bullshit.

How could that man have the nerve to slander the Army's name? While I'm not familiar with the details, I do know it had to do with some asskisser***** of his in it.

The guard, drenched by the rain, came to us and handed over our security pass. He poked his head into the window and said, "You're good to go." He turned to me. "Sorry for the the delay, sir." He saluted me. I saluted him back in return.

He then motioned for gate to be opened and we slowly drove through. I looked out to the window to see the entire airbase. It was all but darkened, except for a few lights around the area. Nothing can fly in this weather, except for radar and the F89 Scorpions, jet night-fighters that can take down bomber formations at night.

I stopped at the administration building, where I stepped off, glad to at least have some temporary relief from the goddman weather. Inside, finally got a cup of coffe while my pass is once again being scrutined. After that I boarded a jeep to my final destination.

We finally stopped in front of a large warehouse at the end of the base. I was expecting it to be dark but it was illuminated by floodlights rigged on the building and cordoned off from the rest of the base with armed MPs and dog patrols. Me and my escorts dropped off and we showed our passes to guard at the door.

"Good evening, Harkins," greeted my superior, General Carrington. Carrington had been an OSS officer during the war. He was promoted to general during the Korean War. He is now the Deputy Director of Intelligence, tasked to help archive all the intelligence gathered by the OSS during the war.

"Good evening, sir," I greeted back as we shook hands.

"There's something I need you to look at." He motioned with his hand. "Follow me."

I followed him through the warehouse, already a beehive of activity with the mass of archivist like myselft milling around the shelves, sitting on tables to sift through papers and putting down notes in their journals to help them with further research. He lead me to a dark corner of the place, with a table lamp and some boxes nearby.

"You're the right man for the job."

"Yes, sir," I replied. "My specialty is Nazi occult and advance research activity."

"Ah, I see. We've known a lot about the Nazis but little about their... 'other' activities, don't you agree?" He turned to the boxes. "This was just sent to over us from our British friends, when a mansion that used to be one of our billets was cleaned. There's so much raw data that needs to gleamed into formed into a comprehensive file for future study. I'm confident in your abilities in this matter." In truth, there was so much intelligence collected from the war and so diverse was its nature that a number of specialist have to be called in to help in the archiving.

"I am prepared, sir. Thank you for briefing me."

He added, "You can sleep in the base if you want. I can have a change of clothes ordered for you."

"That would be fine, sir."

"Okay, let's cut the chitchat and get to business. Call me if you want coffee or anything." With that he left. I took my seat and turned on the lamp. With a pen knife, I opened the taped box, lableled OPERATION RESURRECTION, and unloaded all its contents: files folders, envelopes, diaries and journals, etc. They gave me a notebook and pencils to help me in my quest turn all this printed gibberish into a file. I opened the first enveloped in my hands and I felt a cold shudder on back. What I was looking at, I realized, was the most unbelievable intelligence coup in the history of the world.

_**Raw Intelligence - Part 1**_

**Clipboard**

(Ras el-Hadid)_  
><em>

**1**

To: General Von Stauff  
>From: Major Gerhard Wechsler<br>Subject: Assignment

My Dear General,

While it pleases me to be off continuing service to the Third Reich, I feel that my current assignment does not befit an officer of my training and experience. I did not spend two years at the Lichterfelde Academy to be relegated to babysitting a bunch of archaelogists. With the Africa campaign going as poorly as it is, I believe that my skills could be put to better use on the battlefield.

I appreciate your consideration on this matter.

Major Gerhard Wechsler  
>Ras el-Hadid, North Africa<p>

**2**

To: Captain Olaf Schaap  
>From: Major Gerhard Wechsler<p>

Captain,

In the interests of security, I have hired several of the locals to assist us in keeping a watchful eye throughout the village. Their knowledge of the area will be invaluable, and they should be able to alert us of any potential situations with the local community. Even though they will be working for us, you and your men should keep a close eye on them.

Major Gerhard Wechsler  
>Ras el-Hadid, North Africa<p>

**3**

To: Nazi Staff  
>Village of Ras el-Hadid<br>From: Major Gerhard Wechsler  
>Subject: Duties<p>

It has come to my attention that many of the soldiers under my command have been neglecting their duties. While this is not a battlefield, I must remind you that as a soldier of the German Army, you are required to perform your duties with the same diligence that you would if we were engaged in combat. Any further reports of failure to perform assigned duties will result in court martial.

Major Gerhard Wechsler  
>Ras el-Hadid, North Africa<p>

**4**

To: Afrika Corps Dig Crew  
>From: Lieutenant Mehler<br>Subject: Dig Safety

Attention!

Use extreme caution at all times within the tomb areas. Many dangers and traps abound, and some areas are prone to collapse without warning. Keep watch of your surroundings at all times. Our team has suffered several tragic losses which could have been prevented.

Lieutenant Karsten Mehler

**5**

To: Afrika Corps Dig Crew  
>From: Sergeant Schluter<br>Subject: Misappropriation of equipment

During recent inventory checks, we have discovered several pieces of broken excavation equipment. It has been brought to my attention that some of you may be using the broken dig tools for sporting activities. Under no circumstances are dig tools to be used for any other unintended purpose!

Sergeant Thomas Schluter  
>Quartermaster, Africa Dig<p>

**Corp Book**

**AFRIKA CORPS EGYPT EXCAVATION**

Location: Village of Ras el-Hadid - N24 55' 24_ E33 42' 18_

The village section consists of mainly sandy area, leading to a rocky highland in the west which contains the ruins, tombs, and airfield.

The village has an adequate water supply. Your men should be able to confiscate enough food to sustain the research team.

Ras el-Hadid is a small Egyptian village, far enough from the Nile to be of little interest to the Allies. The ruins area is close to the west end of the village, and a distant airfield lies beyond the rocky terrain of the ruins. The airfield is suitable for both the Ju-52 Junkers cargo aircraft and the accompanying Me-109 fighters. Supplies can be ferried into the village by an access road leading from the airfield.

A large portion of the inhabitants appear to have fled to larger cities in the area. your small occupying force should have little trouble subduing the locals. You are authorized to use any means necessary to control the remaining local population.

Intelligence reports indicate that the Allies won't have enough forces in the region to mount an assault on your location in the event that they become aware of our activities.

Professor Werner Schmidt and his team of archaeologists have been tasked with recovering a pair of ancient tablets that are of great interest to the Third Reich. You have been assigned to ensure that they are located and delivered toGermany as soon as possible.

The ruins area leads to a labyrinth of tombs, which remain largely untouched due to superstitions held by the locals. The tablets should be located deep within the tombs. Your equipment will include a portable lift that should aid in the movement of men and materials into the lower tombs.

_Part 1_

**1**

Interrogation Report - March 17, 1943

Subject: Unknown  
>Interrogator: Doctor Zee<p>

Very little information was divulged by this subject. He was subjected to 77% standard current before expiring. We did discover a cyanide tablet hidden in a compartment of the subjects boots. This discovery leads us to believe that he and his accomplice are allied spies, although we have not determined at this time which agency they may be working for. I believe that I will achieve better results from his accomplice.

Subject time of death: 15:35

**2**

To: All watch personnel  
>From: Major Jurgen<br>Subject: Alert status

As you are all aware, the SS Paranormal Division has had tremendous success in their recent archeological efforts near the village. However, Oberst Helga von Bulow is extremely displeased with the level of security at Castle Wolfenstein and the village near the excavation sites. I cannot stress how important this operation is to the Reich.

Two spies were recently discovered attempting to infiltrate the castle. With this in mind I caution you; any breaches in security determined to be cause by watch personnel will be dealt with in the harshest manner possible.

Regards,  
>Major Wilhelm Jurgen<br>Security Officer, Castle Wolfenstein

_Part 2_

**1**

To: All Tram Car Maintenance Supervisors  
>From: Deputy Reichsminister Ungeschickt<p>

A recent investigation into the causes of tram car fatalities has uncovered a typographical error in the Quarterly Cable Tension Adjustment Procedure. The following line, AN ALLOWABLE ERROR OF + OR - 500KG should now read AN ALLOWABLE ERROR OF + OR - 0.5KG. It is believed that this correction will lead to a significant improvement in the future military record of all military tram cars.

Wolfgang Ungeschickt  
>Deputy Reichsminister, Office of Industrial Safety, Berlin<p>

**2**

To: All Tram Car Maintenance Supervisors  
>From: Deputy Reichsminister Ungeschickt<p>

After the latest tram adjustments there have been reports of a rattle in both the upper and lower tram motors. Please investigate this situation and fix any problems that arise.

Wolfgang Ungeschickt,  
>Deputy Reichsminister<p>

**3**

Office of Industrial Safety, Berlin  
>To: Deputy Reichsminister Ungeschickt<br>From: Tram Car Maintenance Supervisor

After investigation, I could find no problem in either motors. I am convinced that any additional issues stem from the earlier accidents due to improper tension adjustments.

Bernhart Ulshtat,  
>Tram Car Maintenance Supervisor<br>Ramguard Station

_Part 3_

**1**

To: Shipping and Receiving  
>From: Oberst Steiner<p>

The replacement V2 liquid fuel rocket motor is expected to arrive shortly. It is essential for this shipment to be fully staged and delivered to Component Integration immediately upon receipt. Because of last Thursday's unfortunate incident, time is now extremely critical and delays will no longer be tolerated.

Oberst Walter Steiner  
>Commanding Officer, Reich Special Projects, NW District<p>

**2**

To: All Radar Watch Commanders  
>From: Deputy Reichsminister Ungeschickt<br>Subj: Radar Operations Safety Report

An exhaustive study undertaken by the Ministry of Safety's Radiology Department has shown no correlation between moderate doses of microwave radiations and increased incidence of skin and blood disease. Also, all rumors attributing vomiting, diarrhea, and hair-loss to such exposures have proven to be completely unfounded.

It is the opinion of the ministry that current procedures in effect for radar operators are well within acceptable safety limits. We do not, at this time, recommend any changes.

Wolfgang Ungeschickt  
>Deputy Reichsminister, Office of Industrial Safety, Berlin<p>

**3**

To: All Maintenance Personnel  
>From: Major Vorsichtig<br>Subject: Unauthorized use of equipment

Effective immediately, the practice of brewing coffee in the MkII Sequential Fuel Purifier is strictly forbidden. AS anyone who witnessed the events of last Thursday can attest, the presence of even the slightest impurities within |the condenser vessel can lead to a violent chemical reaction.

Anyone found in violation of this policy will be dealt with in the harshest manner imaginable.

**4**

Major B. Vorsichtig  
>Acting Safety Officer<br>Reich Special Projects, Maintenance Div.

To: All Area Commanders:  
>From: Deputy Reichsminister Ungeschickt<br>Subject: Ladder Safety Project Results

I am pleased to announce that since the implementation of Reichsminister Directive 174 - the mandatory introduction of safety cages for all ladders residing on military installations - our survey has shown an astonishing 75% reduction in ladder related injuries and fatalities. I cannot begin to relate how important this statistic is in light of the current manpower shortage we are facing.

Let me caution all of you against lapsing into a fall sense of complacency. Only through your unwavering diligence can this project achieve such a continued level of success.

Wolfgang Ungeschickt  
>Deputy Reichsminister, Office of Industrial Safety, Berlin<p>

Kobra Experimental Rocket Plane:

**5**

Prelaunch checklist: The following procedure must be completed prior to initiating launch sequence. It is the responsibility of the Control Room Watch Commander to ensure these steps are performed without deviation.

1) Elevation - the Platform Operator will elevate the rocket to the fueling position.  
>2) Fueling - Upon completion of elevation, the Fueling Operator will initiate fueling.<br>3) Tower Clearance - Upon completion of fueling, the Launch Tower Operator will open the tower doors.

Only after verifying the successful completion of these steps will the Watch Commander - with proper authority - initiate a launch sequence.

**6**

To: All Control Room Watch Commanders  
>From: Oberst Steiner<br>Subject: Backup Launch Tower Operator

Due to the failure of our maintenance department to successfully resolve the reliability issues, which continue to plague the Remote Tower Door Actuator, it will still be necessary to employ a Backup Launch Tower Operator during all launch operations.

To prevent a repeat of last week's unfortunate incident, I am issuing the following standing order: The Backup Launch Tower Operator shall - at all times - carry a functioning communications set and shall not - under any circumstances - leave the vicinity of the Tower Door Manual Override. Hopefully, this situation will be correctly shortly and will not prove to be beyond the capabilities of our existing maintenance personnel.

Oberst Walter Steiner  
>Commanding Officer, Reich Special Projects, NW District<p>

_Part 4_

**Venom Tech Manual**

TECHNICAL OVERVIEW  
>GP-VG MK2<p>

Nomenclature:  
>GP-VG MK2 (Venom Gun)<p>

Caliber:  
>7.92 mm (Saboted light armor piercing rounds required for proper feed)<p>

Operation:  
>Electrically operated, locked breech system with six barrels and bolts; rotating bolt heads with dual locking surfaces.<p>

Feed Mechanism:  
>Gear driven feederdelinker with two-piece hinged hatch with standard GPMG disintegrating links.

Cyclic Rate:  
>2,000 RPM.<p>

Operational Specifics: The GP-VG MK2 Venom Gun is electrically operated and utilizes a locking-breech system with six barrels and six bolts. The barrels rotate counter clockwise and fire in turn when they reach the 12' o-clock position. The breech mechanism features a rotating bolt head with two locking surfaces (similar to MG34 GPMG).

The bolt subassembly features a helical tang on the bolt head which mates with a helical groove on bolt body. Rotation into the battery is clockwise with the bolt rotating around the firing pin holding entire bolt assembly together.

The bolt head itself locks into recesses in the rotor (the main structural component of the gun) while the barrel interfaces with the front of the rotor. A roller on top of the bolt subassembly, moving in an elliptical cam path in the receiver housing, drives the bolt forward.

**Venom Gun schematics**

A flat dwell profile in the cam path holds the bolt locked briefly until the bullet has traveled past the muzzle and the pressure has dropped to a safe level.

Pins in the bolt head interface with the cam surfaces on the firing pin and cause the striker to rotate with the head.

After the extraction and the ejection, the bolt has completed a 360-degree cycle and is positioned to pick up another round. All six bolts repeat this identical process in sequence.

Original Design Problems and Construction  
>Notes:<p>

The six barrels are held to the front of the rotor by an integral interrupted flange on one side of each barrel that requires a 180-degree turn for retention. All of the barrels are prevented from rotating out of their retained positions by a barrel clamp which mates with four flanges on the front of each barrel. This clamp is held in place by a single bolt.

Originally a 1/4 inch steel bolt was threaded to a self-locking nut. This nut all too frequently wore so badly that the clamp was shot off the gun. We now use a 5/16 inch bolt screwed into a castellated nut, locked in place by a cotter pin.

Off-center firing pin strikes were also a major problem in the beginning. As the bolt head moves forward into battery, just prior to rotation it looses all alignment guidance, which was provided by machined lobes on the rotor. This allowed the bolt head to wander off-center, resulting in off-center firing pin strikes. We have recently manufactured a new rotor which holds it's tolerances much closer than encountered on the original version.

The feeder/delinker represented the single greatest problem in the original design. Whenever a belt restriction occurred (a rather common event) the belt would slew sideways while entering the delinker and one of the stripper teeth would literally pierce the cartridge case, resulting in massive stoppage. As the feeder/delinker components were encased in a solid outer housing, only by removing the feeder/delinker system from the gun and disassembling it, using a pry bar to force the gears around, could clear the stoppage. This was a major project that took at least 20 minutes.

To alleviate the situation we have installed a hinged hatch on the feeder/delinker housing for easier access. Since it's a two piece unit, the hatch also permits placing the belt by hand into the proper position for firing, just like a standard belt fed machine gun's top cover (in fact, the hinged locking latch on the hatch was taken directly from the American's .50 caliber Browning machine gun's top cover).

Final Analysis:

We have recently completed 3 separate 100,000 round tests with the improved GP-VG MK2 Venom Gun. The results were phenomenal. There was only one stoppage, which was cleared in a matter of seconds. As directed, the Venom Gun is ready for deployment and is the most precisely directed and most devastating small arm weapon currently available anywhere in the world.

_Clipboard_

To: All Trainyard Loading Supervisors.  
>From: Leutnant Shosshund.<br>Subject: Priority Shipment.

A priority shipment of Swiss Chocolate is due to arrive on the 0900 supply train. This shipment is to be delivered, intact, to the SS Senior Officer's Mess. Extra guards will be detailed to prevent pilfering.

Leutnant A Shosshund  
>Logistics Coordinator<br>Reich Special Projects, Kugelstadt District.

_Part 5_

To: All Specimen Caretakers  
>From: Hauptmann Shmutzig<p>

The three cases of cholera reported in the outer guard compound have been, unequivocally, tracked back to improper disposal of specimen waste material. In future, anyone found dumping specimen waste in the local water supply will be severely reprimanded.

Hauptmann Vernor Shmutzig  
>Operations Officer, Reich Special Projects, Norway<p>

**Letters**

(Ras el-Hadid)_  
><em>

**1**

To: Sonja Fleischer  
>Dear Sonja,<p>

I hope my letter finds you safe and well. Work progresses slowly here, but I expect that the scientists will find what they're looking for soon enough. It doesn't look like we'll have any trouble here in Egypt. I should be back home to Germany soon."

Regards,  
>Tobias Metzger<p>

**2**

To: Major Gerhard Wechsler  
>From: Oberst von Bulow<br>Subject: Arrival

Major,

General Von Stauff informs me that you have expressed displeasure with your current assignment. The future of the Third Reich may very well hinge on the success of your operation, and I won't have you undermining my authority by attempting to go over my head. Your total disregard for the importance of this mission and lack of results leaves me no option but to fly to Egypt and ensure the success of the mission myself.

Regards,  
>Oberst Helga von Bulow<br>SS Paranormal Division

_Part 1_

**1**

To: SS Oberfuhrer Blavatsky  
>From: Oberst von Bulow<p>

Completed preliminary survey of excavation site. Evidence strongly suggests Dark Knight entombment. Request immediate dispatch of extraction team. Will await your orders before proceeding further.  
>Regards,<br>Oberst Helga von Bulow, SS Paranormal Division

**2**

To: Major Jurgen  
>From: Secretary Giereg<p>

I wish to call your attention to Reichsmarshall Directive 197 which explicitly states that all art treasures, artifacts and miscellaneous valuables, acquired during wartime, are to be turned over to the Minister of the Interior (Reichsmarshall Goering) for proper disposition. Be advised that any violation of this directive will be treated as a serious criminal offense.

Dieter Giereg, Special Assistant to the Reichsmarshall, Ministry of the Interior

**3**

To: Secretary Giereg  
>From: Major Jurgen<p>

I am well aware of Reichsmarshall Directive 197, however I admit to being at a complete loss as to why you should consider it necessary to remind me of it. We have always been operating within full compliance of the law and all such items not deemed essential to the current project have been swiftly forwarded to the Reichsmarshall's office. Let me assure you that absolutely nothing has been withheld and that no hoarding of any kind has been taking place here.

Regards,  
>Major Wilhelm Jurgen<br>Security Officer, Castle Wolfenstein

_Part 2_

March 14, 1943

From: Professor Zemph  
>To: SS Oberfuhrer Marianna Blavatsky<p>

Dear Madame Blavatsky,  
>All the early indications are positive. The talismanic seals and bindings are indentical to those found in the Dark Knight tomb at Holstein. If I were to venture a guess at this juncture it would be that we have definitely uncovered number three. Finally, after all these years, | | we may be very close to concluding phase one. Conditions here are far less than favorable. Already we be difficult meeting our timetable while exercising necessary precautions. I will keep you informed as necessary.<p>

Sincerely,  
>A. Zemph<p>

**Zemph's Journal**

March 9, 1943 9pm  
>What an amazing day this has been. I can still hardly believe it. The remains of the last Dark Knight have finally been discovered. After all these years I feel totally vindicated. What will Strasse and the other skeptics have to say now, I wonder? Otto and I will be joining the advance team at the dig site. We leave tomorrow morning on the first train. With any luck we should be ready to begin the Life Essence Extraction by this time next week. I must remember to pack an extra wool scarf.<p>

March 11, 1943 11pm  
>Arrived this afternoon. Travelling for two days straight. Everything finally unpacked. Wave-guide on Number 2 Reduction Set damaged in transit. Will have to cannibalize spare. Colder than I expected, even for this time of year.<p>

March 13, 1943 9pm  
>Conditions here are impossible. Generators are unreliable and decent voltage regulation is non-existent. Two days wasted on constant recalibrations. I Hope we can make up the lost time. Going to be close. I feel my Bronchitis acting up.<p>

March 14, 1943 7pm  
>Very upset with how things are progressing. The work is getting sloppy. Everyone in too much of a rush. Ignoring precautions. Certain corners just cannot be cut. Those old mystics were far too clever for that. Helga is the worst offender of all. And she is supposed to be overseeing us! Doesn't she remember 1939? Does she want another disaster like the Holstein dig? I think this place is affecting her. I know it's affecting me and I don't just mean the weather.<p>

March 16, 1943 5pm  
>Total disaster! Just as I feared. A premature breech of the outer seal. All Hell has literally broken loose! It's 1939 all over again, maybe even worse. Three team members missing - including Otto. I don't hold out much hope for them. Also, I just heard two spies were captured. Can things possibly get any worse? I feel awful.<p>

March 17, 1943 3pm  
>Unbelievable! We just barely contain one disaster and now she speaks of going after the "Dagger of Warding". This, of course, means breaking the inner seal beyond the crypt chamber and unleashing God only knows what. This is completely outside the scope of our mission and jeopardizes everything. I plan to make a full report of her conduct to our superiors. Is this woman really a disciple of the great Marianna Blavatsky? Too bad none of the high priestess' wisdom rubbed off on her. We are scheduled to begin in six hours. I'll be happy when it's all over. I think my cold is getting better.<p>

_Letter_

To: SS Oberfuhrer Blavatsky  
>From: Oberst Von Bulow<p>

I have incredible news. Our team has just uncovered evidence of an even older burial site within the church ruins. I believe this could actually be the Tomb of Olaric, fabled weaponsmith of Ancient Thule and founder of the Legion of the Dark Forge. If this is the case, then contained within may be the long lost Dagger of Warding, one of the most coveted relics in all of Thulian lore. What a glorious discovery this would be for all of us.

Regards,  
>Oberst Helga Von Bulow, SS Paranormal Division<p>

_Part 3_

**1**

To: SS-Oberfuhrer Wilhelm (Deathshead) Strasse  
>From: Reichsfuhrer SS Heinrich Himmler<p>

My Dear Willy,  
>My compliments on the amazing work achieved by your Advanced "V" Weapons Division. Clearly, the success of this project has exceeded all expectations. Also, I've just read the lastest test reports on the "Kobra" rocket plane. Suffice to say, I couldn't be more pleased with the results.<p>

Unfortunately, I am not nearly as pleased with your performance on another project. Make no mistake; OPERATION RESURRECTION is currently the Reich's single most important undertaking. This is especially true following the Extraction Team's successfully recovery of the third Dark Knight. I expect no less than a maximum effort from you at all times. I sincerely hope it will never become necessary for me to remind you of this again.

Yours fondly  
>H. Himmler<p>

**2**

To: Reichsfuhrer SS Himmler  
>From: SS Oberfuhrer Strasse<br>Subj: Report on V Weapon Readiness

We have just completed the final testing of our Series III V Weapon. I am pleased to report that the A9 rocket has proven more than sufficient for the delivery of a biological payload to London. A shipment of the latest generation, mutated Bothrax D virus from my Germ Warfare Team in Norway is expected to arrive within four days. Steiner assures me of full operational readiness by no later than the second week of April.

Respectfully yours  
>SS Oberfuhrer Wilhelm Strasse,<br>Commanding Officer, Reich Special Projects

_Part 4_

To: SS-Oberfuhrer Wilhelm (Deathshead) Strasse  
>From: Reichsfuhrer SS Heinrich Himmler Willy,<br>It saddens me to hear that you have declined the invitation from the Paranormal Division to attend the upcoming ceremony in Paderborn. You will be missing out on a rare opportunity to witness a momentous event. I had hoped this experience might provide you with new insight or, at the very least, cure your lingering skepticism. I see that, once again, I am to be disappointed.

I have always considered you one the most valuable contributors to the Reich. Were it not for your continued obstinacy in this area, there would be no limits to the support I would give you. I urge you to reconsider. It is not too late.

H. Himmler

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Author's note: <strong>*<strong>Reference to the Army-McCarthy hearings. The Army accused chief committee counsel Roy Cohn of pressuring the Army to give preferential treatment to G. David Schine, a former McCarthy aide and a friend of Cohn's. McCarthy counter-charged that this accusation was made in bad faith and in retaliation for his recent aggressive investigations of suspected Communists and security risks in the Army. I know it's incorrect but I'm conveying the thoughts of Harkins the archivist. See you again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part I promised you. Read and review.

**Part 2**

I picked up an old book from the box and blew the dust away in one brief. I wiped the rest of with a paper towel provided for me. I look at its title: OPERATION AUFERSTEHUNG. What an intriguing title. I decided to read before I make the necessary filing work.

* * *

><p><strong>OPERATION RESURRECTION<strong>

Phase I: Extraction

Officer in charge: Oberst Helga von Bulow.

(Her again? I thought they put that)

away years ago

Background - See Appendix

Note: For further background regarding the historical significance of Heinrich I, the Dark Knights and related subjects see SS Paranormal documents #SQ001773, #SQ001774 and SQ001777, also Volume II chapter 7 of "A Spiritual History of the Third Reich" by Dr Carl Bohren. For details regarding excavation of the and second Dark Knights see SS Paranormal briefings #SB02188 and #SB03714. With the discovery of the elusive third Dark Knight, Operation Resurrection is once again active following a 4-year hiatus.

OPERATION RESURRECTION

Phase I: Extraction

Excavation shall commence at the first favorable lunar cycle. The team - under the direct supervision of Oberfuhrer von Bulow - shall, at all times, maintain strict adherence to established rituals of talismanic removal and residual purification. (Utter rubbish)

Upon completion of the excavation, the Extraction Team - headed by Professor Zemph - shall perform the most delicate step in the entire procedure - a life essence disengagement of the hearth and all essential dormant, organic materials.

Note: The Reflex Interferomoscope must undergo a 36-hour burn in session prior to the extraction. (Hard to believe someone of Zemph's caliber would involve himself in this foolishness.)

Following a successful extraction, all materials are to be delivered to the nearest field lab for further processing.

Once processing is completed,  
>the resulting distillate compound will be sent to SS paranormal headquaters where it will remain until the completion of Phase II.<p>

Phase II: Creation

Officer in charge:

SS Special Projects Acting Administrator  
>(Is that how they refer to me?)<p>

Backgraund - As early 1938, it was concluded that operation resurrection would require the development of the extreme cutting edge of our present robotic and biological science. Fortunately, and quite coincidentally, such development was already well underway by the SS special paranormal division. This was to be the major component of their project Uber Soldat. Due to our overriding priority, the project was immediately transferred to our jurisdiction. Work was then rapidly resumed with the enthusiastic cooperation of all special projects personal.  
>(Ha!)<p>

All existing production is to be converted the Stag8 proto soldat to the new Type II Uber Soldat.

Note:This primarily involves replacing the old style titanium aromr with latest ultra-light carbon resin plate.  
>(Done!)<p>

Due to our accelerated timetable, all scheduled trials are to be pushed ahead six weeks and cut back to no more then 45 days total. Result are to be published immediately thereafter.

(Result exceeded all expectation. What a weapon this could be if used as intended. All my arguments fall on deaf ears. Too fixated on their fairytales to see reason. These fools will be the ruin us all.)

The recent discovery of new Meteorillium 317 deposits in our Baltic territories has enable us to meet our original production target (see note)

Note:Meteorillium317, the rarest from of Meteorillium, is found only in certain meteor fragments that are believe to have originated at the core of the galaxy.

It is essential in the manufacture of the Imbuement Vessel, The key component of the Live Essence Annointment Ritual.  
>(A complete waste of time and resources.)<p>

Six complete Type2 hosts must be ready for delivery by later than two weeks before the commencement of Phase III.

(They'll have make do with 5. I'm keeping one for further tesing. I didn't sacrifice 6 years of my life for nothing! I'm sure Himmrer will be out for my blood once he gets wind of this. No matter I'm ready to confront the Furhrer himself over this.)

Phase III: Resurrection

Officer in charge : SS Oberfurer,  
>Hight Priestes Adapt Mariannna Blavatsky<br>(Good Lord! Is she still alive?)

Background- This final phase represents the culmination of over ten years of arduous work and painstaking research. It is the realization of a dream that began even earlier. All of our efforts thus far were to achieve this one end:The resurrection of Heinrich1, Master of the DarkKnight, Wielder of powers of Earth and Fire, and spiritual ancestor of our glorious Reichsfuhrer SS.  
>(I don't know whether to laugh or cry.)<p>

The ceremony is take place at our holiest site during the most favorable alignment of Saturn and Mars.

A minimum of there Hosts shall be prepared as described in the ancient text. (See note)

Note - For the sake of redundancy, six was agreed upon as the optimal number of host.

The presiding Mystic Adapt, Madame Blavatsky, shall open the ceremony with an encantation as the Life Essence Elixer is absorbed into the bodies of the initiates. Shortly thereafter she shall utter the Annointment Invocation,  
>imbueing each host in it's turn with the Dark life Essence.<p>

Once imbued, the hosts will undergo a perfect transfiguration, becoming in substance, True Dark Knights.

Forming a circle with newly annointed DarkKnight, Madame Blavatsky shall recite the most ancient "world of raising" . These words, and the resulting meta-psychic link, shall open a rift in the earth, preparing the way for rebirth of master.

(This drivel is unworthy of any further comment. Can Germany affered such fools guding her destiny?)

Appendix

The following is an expert from A Spiritual History of The Third Reich by Dr Carl Bohren, reprinted hear with the author's permission.

Following Charlemagne's conquest of Saxony in 804, and subsequent conversion of the pagan Saxons,  
>the so-called "Dark Teachings" were largely suppressed. As a result, little of consequence, relating to the Thulian Mystery Cults, occurred over the next century. Then, in 918 the Saxon prince, Heinrich I displayed a renewed interest in these teaching, as he set out to forge an independent Garmanic kingdam, separate from the powerful Frankish dynasty.<p>

According to legend, Heinrich I acquired knowledge of the most ancient and arcane Thulian texts. Texts purported to hold the secret of the dark force which bind the earth and all that which is contained.

Armed with this great power, Heinrich set about raising an army such as the world had never seen, an army of the undead. At the core of Heinrich's army were his three most trusted vassals, the legendary Dark Knight. In exchange for their loyalty, Heinrich imbued his Dark Knights with enormous power by means of an obscure Thulian ritual. Through this ritual, Heinrich and his companions became, themselves, living conduits of the dark force, master of the nether regions between life and death.

In 933 Heinrich unleashed his irresistible army against the invading Magyars, inflicting a crushing defeat upon them at Riade. Next he turned his eyes west, intent upon overthrowing his Frankish overlords. It is difficult to imagine what the extend of his conquests might have been were it not for one fateful encounter.

His unlikely opponent was the enigmatic Simon the Wanderer. A former Benedictine monk, Simon left the order to form his own mystical sect. With his chosen followere he traveled incessantly throughout Europe, Asia Minor, and the Far East, collecting countless items of mystical knowledge from all the ancient cultures of the Old World. No doubt the channeling of raw fundamental, destructive force as practiced by Heinrich would have seemed an anathema to someone of Simon's reflective and meditative nature.

The confrontation occurred - so the legend says - in 943. After a prolonged, cataclysmic struggle, Simon and his followers, by means never revealed, managed to neutralize and slay the Dark Knight. Their remains were entombed in undisclosed locations. painstakingly sealed against future violation.

As for the fate of Heinrich, the sources are even more vague. Some say he was also slain. Others state that he could not be destroyed. That he was trapped a state of spiritual stasis. Sealed in the very earth that was the source of his power.

* * *

><p>That was one hell of 'project book'. Fusion of occult knowledge and advance technology. I cannot believe what I was reading. I closed and, going to read it for later when I start filing when I heard footsteps behind me.<p>

I turned around. I was just General Carrington bringing to tin cups of coffee. He stopped and laid one cup beside.

"I thought that you might have to work long hours," he said. "I thought a cup of coffee would help."

"Thank you, sir," I said, graciously accepting the cup of coffee. It had some cream in it.

"How's your research?" He asked me.

"I'm quite surprised," I said. "I never knew that the Nazis did this kind of activity."

"I know," he agreed. "What you have there is a gold mine of data on that matter. Hell, I'd like to have a copy of your work first thing in the morning." He took a sip from his coffee. "Keep it up," he added cheerily.

"I won't fail you, sir." After our brief conversation he walked back. I turned back to my work, going through mundane clipboards, journal entries and whatever else is there to paint a picture of this operation.

**Clipboard**

_Part 6_

To: All Watch Personnel  
>From: Shufstaffel H.Q.<p>

Due to special conditions of security pertaining to the upcoming ceremony, absolutely no traffic is to be allowed in or out of the vicinity of the village of Paderborn for the next 24 hours.

By Order of  
>General von Stauff<p>

To: All Watch Personnel  
>From: Shufstaffel H.Q. Due to special conditions of security pertaining to the upcoming ceremony, absolutely no radio communications will be allowed in or out of the vicinity of the village of Paderborn for the next 24 hours.<p>

By Order of  
>General von Stauff<p>

**Letters**

_Part 5_

**1**

Doctor Merkwurdigliebe,

I am positively at my wit's end. The charm has worn off much sooner than you promised. I don't know what to do now. How can I go out in the daylight looking like this? Please, please call me as soon as you get in!

Ilsa

**2**

To: General von Stauff  
>From: SS Oberfuhrer Blavatsky<p>

My Dear General  
>I was overjoyed to hear that you were one of the chosen few. I can think of no one more deserving of that honor. On the other hand, I was totally dejected when I learned Burkhalter was also chosen. I know you think the world of him, but I absolutely detest him and his arrogance. Still I must give the devil his due. He has the talent and, for the purpose of maintaining the meta-psychic link, that is paramount. At least there will be one friend present whose support I can count on.<p>

Marianna

**3**

To: General Burkhalter  
>From: Reichsfuhrer SS Heinrich Himmler<p>

Congratulations on being selected as a Meta-Psychic Controller. It is a great honor but also a great responsibility. Only you and your colleagues, by exercising the necessary controls, can guarantee success and prevent utter chaos. I direct you to weigh the matter heavily. I also direct you to put aside any petty differences. I know your feelings about Madame Blavatsky; but understand that, despite your objections, she is in charge of the ceremony. She has my complete confidence and I expect you to obey her orders as you would my own.

Heinrich Himmler, Reichsfuhrer SS

**4**

To: General Haupfman  
>From: SS-Oberfuhrer Wilhelm Strasse<p>

I'm sorry, old friend, but my decision not to attend the ceremony must stand. This is especially true in light of recent catastrophic events. I know you and I have never seen eye to eye on this subject, but that does not stop me from wishing you much success. They tell me you where chosen to establish a "psychic control" over the situation. I am not sure I fully understand what that means, but I'm relieved to hear that at least one rational mind will be present to maintain order.

Sincerely,  
>Wilhelm<p>

**5**

To: Reichsfuhrer SS Heinrich Himmler  
>From: SS Oberfuhrer Blavatsky,<br>High Priestess, Paranormal Division

My good friend and leader,

As I write you now I am filled with an indescribable mixture of joy and anticipation. Here it is, the day, almost the very hour of our greatest triumph. Destiny is now drawing us towards our appointment with the Anointed One, ushering us into a glorious new, Thousand Year Reich.

Do you remember the long years of our struggle? The times when only you and I remained steadfast? When only you and I would not be swayed from our purpose or our vision? Think of all the fools who scoffed at us. The cowards who ridiculed us behind our backs. To them I say - Let those laugh that win. I believe we shall both be laughing very soon.

Your Servant  
>Marianna.<p>

**xxxxx**

I finally finished the file on Operation Resurrection. It was already seven o'clock on the morning. I took my finished report to a special safe that only the General has access to, to kept for final editing work at Langley. I signed out of the building and went to the administrative building for a debriefing and some instruction. Aside from the usual order to keep out mouths shut from unauthorized ears I was told that we get a day off.

I was looking forward to one. I was sped out of the base and back to my house. I later spent the whole day sleeping. Sometime then, I dreamed if any of what was found in those boxes were real... and if they were really gone.

* * *

><p>Thisi is all the intel I could give. The words in parenthesis belong to Wilhelm Strasse, the second to the last villain in the game.<p> 


End file.
